


Beginning Of The Dark Days

by SarahZorEL



Series: Puny Humans [7]
Category: DCU, Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Planet, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Argo City, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Smut, Eventul Identity Reveal, F/F, Krypton, Myriad Program (Supergirl), Past Memories, Planet Destruction, Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn, Suspense, Time Travel, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahZorEL/pseuds/SarahZorEL
Summary: What happens when Non decides to send both Kara and Cat back in time in order to stop them from destroying the Myriad program. Landing on Krypton with only 24hrs left to spare can the pair scramble to make it off world before it all tumbles down in one fiery mass extinction event?Let the countdown commence!





	Beginning Of The Dark Days

_'The only way to defeat fear is to tell it 'No'. No, we will not take shortcuts on the path to righteousness. No, we will not break the rules that protect us from our basest instincts. No, we will not allow desperation to destroy moral authority._ ' - Burnham 

* * *

The Fall... 

 

Kryptons highest shame  _and it's last._ Any member of the Kryptonian species that had survived the devastation of it's final day- shared the levity of dishonour and contrition for a society that maintained hubris as _reason_ to ignore it's own failings and ultimately be the cause of it's own death. It was well known across the constellation that the highest of Kryptonian minds once thought of themselves among the mightiest of races _yet_ when it came down to it- they couldn't save themselves... they couldn't stop the end of the world. _So who where they to declare that to everyone?_

It often brought pity, resentment and disrepute... from across the galaxy, for Krypton wasn't the only world that was destroyed during the beginning of the end  _i_ _t's darkest hours_. They weren’t the only ones. Arrogance and ego hadn't only cost the sum of Kryptonian life but evaporated billions of others within it's own depleted star system entirely.

So even though Kara Zor-El still wore her crest with a layer of pride in remembrance of a better time, it was somewhat diminished when she was presented with off-worlders who knew the lasting legacy of her planets irreconcilable behaviour and  _perhaps_ one of the saddest things of all was that nothing could be done to remove the blemish of infamy nor the stain of being Kryptonian to anyone who'd bared witness to the poisoned fruit of the Labour guilds once reckless drilling or the high councils need for sustained dominion _no matter the repercussion_  that had lead to a wrecking ball of burning damnation. 

So... it was known she was a Lady,  _essentially_ a modern day princess, from a noble house and thus the grim fact of it was-  _that_  her high class status **was** what had saved Kara-  _it was_ the only reason she still stood here today as a figure head of an often  _over emotive_ human society.

The innate privilege, power, and wealth of insider knowledge that came from being an EL member was why she was allowed to escape and live her life when all others perished in a barrage of flame and a flash furnace of dust.

And sadly _that_ had always made Kara question herself and her existence. What she did to really deserve any of it because the answer to that deep down was simple- _Zero. Nadda'- diddly squat._

Yet who she was now,  _knowing that_ was something to add to the pile of motivations as to why she does what she does as _Supergirl_.

She's always trying to make amends for ghosts that still linger and haunt her time spent on this spinning ball of aquatic blue. Whether it be her mothers hard nosed and ruthless sentencing or the survivors guilt she often felt creeping up like a deadly weed that just won't let go- _laced_ in venom of a deadly turmoil of which she's  _felt_  periodically everyday for over a decade for being the only one of her kind still standing freely.

So... High stature may have graced her with becoming a sole survivor, but presently she stood among the people of earth- _using_ her solar sustained life,  _of which she can be certain she still had no right-_ to help them, to push them further than any civilisation or planet that may have came before, to become a beacon of hope for this new world because all of that loss and heartache, it had only sought to make her kind... 

-and that  _had to be worth something right?_

If she did not use the lessons on existing given from her second chance to show the galaxy that Krypton and it's crumbling foundation could yet be a force for good.... _well..._ then what was the point in being sent off in that pod at all?

**

In the beginning...

Kara could still recallthe subtle shift in the status quo during the last few months of fierce deliberation and preparation between both her father and Uncle Jor-El on Kryptonian soil and she can outright remember the bubble of pressure brewing distastefully underneath the surface of her fathers work... of the planets weakened core-

-both just subtly waiting to crack apart from the tension.

They all tried vehemently to shield her they really _fucking_ did and with the rest of the world oblivious- she was one of the very few to witness the impact of what shouldering the burden of imminent death could do to a person. 

No child should hear her mothers sniffles from across the El quarters nor hide behind furniture as they secretly watched everyone in the family bickering- blood bonds disintegrating to nothingness daily until it left just her alone and Aunt Astra now  _gone off to another world (or so she thought.)_

At the time naive as it was Kara thought it just parental squabbles- that  _perhaps_ her parents marriage was slowly disappearing into the hollowness of Kryptonian tradition and long into a potential for forbidden separation. 

 **That** was the pinnacle of despair her young mind could conjure because what child could possibly imagine total annihilation before them?

That alone was enough to scare her.

Kara would spend countless hours behind closed doors or at the local Citadel praying to Rao for them all to make it through intact together. Regularly she'd even sneak flowers into their bed chambers, when mother was sleeping and her father had stayed scratching his frantic head in his laboratory that night prior.

_Certainly growing enough of a beard to be considered for a role as a high council member._

She'd make it seem like no matter the time they'd spent apart or the hours he refused to be with his family that he _still cared for Alura._

Because that's who he was avoiding with his late night excursions... _right?_

She'd then sit scraping Kryptahniuo into the flooring as she watched through a partially opened door as _her mother_ would wake up to see the freshly picked Dar-Essa flowers and smile sweetly at the perfume. _Perhaps_ reminded of her bonding ceremony with Zor- full with lavish plumes of Kryptonian wilderness and what he'd often joke _was a botanists dream come true, to this day..._  when joined with his fellow scientist counterparts. 

She'd also leave snacks in said fathers lab, for when he'd stayed so long he'd fallen asleep against his musings  _with a substantial amount of drool covering his overalls and_   _hoping_ that maybe once he woke up too he'd see the delectable delicacy of Ga-Por and be reminded of the meal he and his wife had first shared together. 

Kara found- that it'd work for a small amount of time, she'd catch some subtle touches, loving glances and even... dare she mention it them sneaking off together when they thought her too entranced with her puzzles. Not that she would ever want to think of it... what they may be doing nor where they where going... _yuck._

But- it'd never quell them for long. nor quell Kara's uncertainty of what was going on or her prolonged anxiety over what was potentially coming next.

It was only when she was taken _suddenly, hurried_  from her tutor early one morning to the image of Argo City falling down around them did she realise her idiocy and that it was likely that it was never about any of that stuff at all.

_She'd been so stupid._

-and then getting into that pod, growing up on a foreign world with foreign food,  with  _foreign_ parents... she never understood why it was that _she_ was the only one abandoned  _why her mother hadn't saved Krypton like she'd promised._

Because it was only _then after_ surviving such a catastrophic ordeal did she recall the moment she _had in fact_ been let in on the horrifying secret they'd all shared together that she'd often thought she'd been excluded from- through that of her mothers tiny age old whispers.

Sneaking in the dead of night after one ruling or another the Zor-El mother would come home worn down, tired and deciding to lovingly stroke at her daughters forehead... until she'd start whispering those exact promises of a better future., of a time she'd stop the chaos.... of when they'd finally save krypton.

Wearing lead lined glasses and a pair of heavy duty headphones- staring up at cracked earthling plaster that  _any_  Kryptonianwould be utterly ashamed of Kara was finally able to pick apart those thoughts at the tender age of 14 and force her mind to actually understand _._

and the one thing that kept swirling around was  _why s_ he hadn't remembered _before_ and the only reasoning she could ever think to come up with was that she was just too sleep induced at the time to really think anything more of it and even if she had at most she likely would've thought it meant a political revolution or a path to change through her mothers work... she doubted she would have ever considered to think of it so literal... _until it happened of course._

 _How could she_? when she'd had no reason, at least not until it was too late and the ground was lit with fire and everything had already started burning.

Alas- now she was here decades later, twenty four years old carrying enough time under her belt to just... ponder.

She'd picked away at those memories- bit by bit until they'd turned grey, until the course of events and the pattern of history had been declared to herself conclusively. The final pieces having eventually slotted themselves into place once she'd found out about Astra and her plans for myriad.

 _Myriad_... it was the storm that was now being waged on Earth-  _her new home_ anda place that she was sure to protect- even if it had meant life or death. 

**

 

Currently at Catco, arguing with Maxwell Lord "Time to grow up and put on the big girl cape!"

Spotted Cat groaned "Ohhh looks like someone made it through security" Whipping around to an evidently _concerned_ Cat- Kara followed her direction of view until her senses landed on Non strolling in through the balcony.

Snarling "The son of Jor-El has already knelt before me- soon you will too Lady Zor-El."

Stood in a fighting stance glaring at each other Kara shifted her feet not blinking waiting for the next _punch_ line and he continued faintly softening "I don't want to fight you child."

Quipping, braced and ready for action "Afraid I'll win?"

Not flinching nor rising to the challenge confident of his plans "you've already lost accept it on the glorious fulfilment of Astra's vision.. in the end she defeated you." Bowing seeped in amusement, Non seemed smug of his ongoing accomplishments.

Wise, cutting through the snark with a line of her own "This doesn't look like victory to me and all you're doing is betraying her."

Perplexed Non lifted his head brow furrowing as he allowed Kara to continue on speaking.

Taking her que "I was with Astra in her final moments-" Stepping forward "-we forgave each other, we payed respect to our blood bonds... she didn't want this."

Certain and slightly irritated-  _stubborn_ "Of course she did, it's what everyone wants is it not?  Peace on earth and good will towards man."

Interrupting Cat announced  "It's a lot less like Christmas out there and more like dawn of the dead."

Growling Non had had enough of it "The human race finally has a chance to live or suffer the same fate as Krypton and i'm not about to let a small insignificant child ruin earth's chances."

Noting Non's quick shift in demeanour, understanding that _something_ was inevitably coming Kara sped towards him hoping to land a swift punch- one that would never come, if it were up to Uncle Non.

Jumping... _launching-_ Kara was suddenly thrust backwards _straight_ into Cat by the tug of antimatter- a whirlpool erupted and they were enveloped into a pit of absolute nothingness.

Until, finally... a flash of light and the sound of ringing all around them brought them from unconsciousness, dizzied high on adrenaline. Plagued with motion sickness Kara lurched up violently "uhhh"

Panting out a heaving breath, attempting to fill her lungs as they protested against the weight of a sudden shift In gravity.

Kara gave up planting her upper-half back onto the sand as she lay helpless... a living corpse too nauseated. 

Cat swayed clutching her head, legs and arms cocked and a friends cape strewn around her, vision spotty as the blare of a red sun shone against her skin.

It wasn't until the sound of a roc-ur or....  _a hardened levitating disk used similar to how you'd throw a ball_ whizzed in their directionslapping them both in the face- did the pair startle bouncing forward faces morphed in pain.

Squinting as she rubbed at two itchy eyes "Owww what was thatttt?"

Hissing "is it me or was that an _alien frisbee?!"_

Frowning Kara turned to the sound of her mentor- short blond curls coming steadily into view as the reporter leant over and picked up the toy, eyes widening with deja vu Kara whispered "It can't be."

Then feeling a sudden hand clamped onto her shoulder. Kara's head rose back up to her boss's features that were staring scarily behind her. Clearing her throat unblinking "um... Supergirl, where _are we exactly_?!"

Turning with enough force to pull a muscle Kara's sanity was coming crashing down as her gaze stuttered over the buildings she could now clearly see in the distance.

There stood...  _the- the citadel... the guild towers and-_

The El family Quarters.

Crawling backwards until her shoulders hit a solid object behind her  _everything was throughly closing in._

Faintly she could hear Cat chirping "Supergirl, Supergirl." 

But the whoosh of blood in her ears and the harsh red in her eyes was too much for her system to rightfully handle.

Croaking a "C-Caat!" Shaking her head trying to remove the image from her vision-  _it wasn't working.._

More worried and louder now "Supergirl! What's happening?! Tell me where we are!!" 

 

Her breath hitched, time stalled and Kara blurted shakily between frantic puffs "K-Krypton." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! 
> 
> \----> Twitter: [ @SarahRAWWR15 ](https://twitter.com/SarahRAWWR15)
> 
> Tumblr : [ sarahzorel ](http://sarahzorel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
